Bajo El Hielo
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Permanecemos inmóviles durante mucho rato. Regreso a mirarlo y me encuentro con sus ojos clavándose en los míos. Puedo verme dentro de ellos. Me siento tan fascinada como la primera vez que vi a través del hielo opaco del Lago.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto, y cualquier alusión a su mundo, pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**.**

**N/A: **Dedicado a esos escritores con los que me llevaba muy bien, pero con quienes he perdido contacto. Siguen siendo excelentes, y yo sigo deseando que se les rompan los dedos.

.

* * *

.

**BAJO EL HIELO**

_Un Capítulo_

.

* * *

.

La vista se me desvía a la claridad del cielo. Me pregunto si sus ojos reflejarán el extenso mar con salpicaduras blancas del mismo modo desvaído que lo haría la superficie del Lago de Invierno, congelado en su estación hasta que se rompa el hechizo de su tierra.

_Podrías morir de frío, pero no de hambre. Mira._ Mi padre pasó su mano enguantada encima del hielo, quitando la escarcha. Al principio me siguió pareciendo un espejo moribundo; conforme mi vista se adaptaba, noté ligeros movimientos y me di cuenta de la cantidad de peces que se paseaban debajo de mis pies. Me obligué a permanecer quieta y no pegar la nariz al hielo. Estaba fascinada. _Aún en el paraje más árido encontrarás lugares como éste, si eres lo suficientemente paciente para notarlos._

El recuerdo de mi padre me infunde calidez y sin saber muy bien cómo, tomo la decisión de decírselo. Armo todo el valor que me queda. _No va a cambiar nada_, intento convencerme de que es cierto, aunque sé que es inútil, tengo que hacerlo, antes de que todo el peso de la realidad me caiga encima.

Sigo caminando a través del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Un sonido afilado me alerta y doy un salto hacia la rama más cercana, pero sólo contribuye para que los silbidos se precipiten contra mí cada vez más rápido mientras me muevo. Concéntrate, digo a mis adentros, regulando mi respiración. Un pinchazo en mi chakra me hace sonreír y subo hasta la copa del árbol, dejándome caer en picada, pateo con fuerza el tronco y tomo impulso. No se lo espera y lo tomo desprevenido, cayendo justo encima de él.

— ¡Gané!—, exclamo con orgullo con mis rodillas aprisionando su torso.

Suelta un bufido y en un movimiento me tiene acorralada contra el suelo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—No ganas hasta matar al enemigo o dejarlo fuera de combate.

Frunzo el ceño y agito el puño atrapado. Un golpe y volvería a estar en el juego.

—Podríamos practicar esa primera opción ahora—. Me abstengo de sacarle la lengua; ya me toma por infantil sin esforzarme.

La garganta se me seca cuando alza ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios y relaja la postura. Su aliento choca contra el mío y seca el sudor de mi rostro. De pronto ya no me parece una situación tan inocente. Me revuelvo con incomodidad debajo de su férrea presión, y le suelto con brusquedad:

—Pesas, Hyuga. Quítate.

— ¿Te rindes tan rápido, Yamanaka?—Alza la ceja y me sujeta más fuerte, retándome.

Siento que mis oídos se calientan y contengo la respiración. Después de más de medio año soportándonos en el equipo de Inteligencia es normal que nos conozcamos, pero me fastidia que crea poder continuar manipulándome con la estúpida técnica de entrenamiento que se han empecinado en utilizar él e Ibiki conmigo, con la excusa de que es la única manera de sacar lo mejor de mí en tiempo récord. Esta vez, por lo menos, no será tan sencillo.

Alzo mis caderas y las choco contra las suyas. El movimiento es fulminante. Lo dejo descolocado el tiempo necesario para escapar de su agarre. Me deslizo hasta su espalda y tuerzo su brazo hacia atrás hasta que oigo el crujido que me advierte que pare si no quiero rompérselo.

_¿Querías guerra? Pues ahora la tienes_. Sé que se liberará en cuestión de segundos, pero me siento tan complacida por haberlo conseguido que se me ocurre hacer algo que jamás he tenido el valor de hacer antes: extraer su chakra. En teoría, sólo tienes que crear un enlace mental con el sujeto y de ahí es pan comido.

Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en sentir la vida a mi alrededor: el bosque se llena de un zumbido que vibra a través de mí. Los abro y dejo que el Hyuga de la vuelta para enfrentarme, pero apenas rozo sus pupilas, sabe que ya es muy tarde. Al principio es una abertura muy pequeña e inestable, pero conforme gano confianza, me doy cuenta de que puedo regularlo, como si fuera una llave de paso. Almaceno cada gota y me palpitan las sienes de tanto poder.

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que me golpean los latidos desesperados del cuerpo que durante un leve instante me pareció mío también. Me despego con dificultad de la fuente de chakra y me derrumbo. Me preocupa la confusión de su expresión. Todavía sigue desubicado después de que pasan algunos minutos, pero vuelve a tener conciencia de sí mismo poco a poco.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—, murmura con la voz ronca, demasiado débil para nada más.

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho, avergonzada.

—El pergamino.

Una de las misiones que tuvimos Neji y yo recientemente se trató de ordenar los rollos de técnicas prohibidas del sótano de Ibiki. Encontré un pergamino con el símbolo de mi clan y la curiosidad pudo más conmigo que la amenaza de la ira de Ibiki cayendo sobre mí. Neji me vio ponerlo en su lugar, pero en un momento de descuido, lo intercambié por uno vacío y me llevé el verdadero para analizarlo.

Neji asiente y permanece con los ojos cerrados. Tengo la impresión de que está a punto de desmayarse.

Doy un respingo cuando me doy cuenta de que si pude traer el chakra, es posible que también pueda devolverlo. Acaricio su mandíbula y la zarandeo hasta que me mira, entonces vuelvo a hacerlo. Advierto que algo es distinto cuando siento que parte de mi chakra se une al flujo también. Claro, se mezclaron. Una cálida sensación se arremolina en mi estómago. Puedo sentir las terminaciones nerviosas de Neji, su cuerpo bullendo debajo del mío. Me pregunto si él podrá sentirme a mí. Al estar más o menos equilibrados me detengo y suspiro de alivio.

Giro hasta caer a su lado y se me sale la risa boba.

—¿Empate?

Neji esboza una sonrisa, que es mucho más de lo que he visto en seis meses siendo compañeros. Permanecemos inmóviles durante mucho rato. Regreso a mirarlo y me encuentro con sus ojos clavándose en los míos. Puedo verme dentro de ellos. Me siento tan fascinada como la primera vez que vi a través del hielo opaco del Lago.

_Aún en el paraje más árido…_ La voz de mi padre funciona como un interruptor. El presente me golpea con resentimiento por haberme permitido olvidarlo durante un momento, pero sigo amortiguada. Antes de arrepentirme, le susurro:

—Te quiero.

Me mira incrédulo, dudando haberme escuchado bien, pero ya está, he dicho lo que tenía que decir; ya no me importa si se queda o se va.

El olor a tierra nos envuelve. Me siento tan ligera como la brisa de finales de verano.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Nos quedamos mirando el fragmento de cielo que no cubren las copas de los árboles. _No soy paciente_ , le digo a la imagen de mi padre a las orillas del agua congelada, por segunda ocasión él me mira con complicidad y me responde: _Ni yo_.

Las delgadas nubes se alejan arrastradas por el viento. Mañana las seguiré tan lejos como pueda. Tengo que huir.

Mañana, mañana.

Sólo somos los dos en medio del bosque. Soy tan ligera como su mano sobre mi mano.

_Por eso no pude ir a tu boda_. Pero eso él ya lo sabe.

* * *

.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

Ya está.

Hace rato que no subo nada de esta pareja, y la extrañaba de verdad. Los que siguen el manga, o los que se enteran por spoilers -torturen como se debe al bocón-, sabrán una de las razones de por las que ahora más que nunca tengo que escribir sobre este par. Si alguien sabe sobre un fic que hable sobre ello, le agradecería un mundo que me lo pasara, porque yo no creo poder manejarlo.

Lo escribí para un reto de declaraciones de San Valentín, sólo que siempre se me sale la vena trágica. Es inevitable, ahora más que nunca, que he estado muy pesada respecto a todo.

¡Feliz casi San Valentín a todos! Para los que tienen quién les de su cariñito, espero que la pasen realmente bien, y que recuerden -se los digo desde mi corazoncito apachurrable- que si algún día termina, van a recordar este San Valentín y se les va a encoger algo -cada uno sabrá qué-, así que abracen a los que estamos solitos. ;D Yo sé, mis buenos deseos son una mierda.

Gracias por leer... y por comentar. ú- u

Sed felices.


End file.
